


Two blue lines

by Edollhouse



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Johnny tries to be a cool dad, Johnny tries to be a good parent, talking about sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28156809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edollhouse/pseuds/Edollhouse
Summary: Johnny comes home to find a big surprise.Johnny’s face falls and he’s overwhelmed by defeat. “Oh, man, your dad’s going to kill me.” He can already picture LaRusso finding a way to blame him for this.
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso & Johnny Lawrence, Robby Keene/Samantha LaRusso
Comments: 19
Kudos: 98





	Two blue lines

Johnny opens the door to the apartment, annoyed and in a hurry. He has to find that proof of insurance for the competition or they won’t let Cobra Kai enter. Like he wouldn’t have insurance. What kind of sensei do they think he is? 

Despite that he is in a hurry, he still registers that the door is unlocked. After a quick look around, he concludes that the place doesn’t look burgled and he knows he locked the door that morning because he struggled with the stupid lock for a good two minutes. He really should take a look at that. 

Besides him and his landlord, there is only one person who has a key. He throws a glance at the microwave for the time, which shows 2.13. At this time Robby definitely should be in school, or at karate practice. In an attempt to take at least some parental responsibility, he decides to check in with Robby that he isn’t skipping school. But later, when he isn’t in a hurry. Right now he just wants to find the stupid piece of paper and get back to the dojo, preferably without Robby hearing him. He is probably in his room on the computer with his earphones anyway. 

Most of his paperwork is spread out over the kitchen counter. There are piles and piles of printed A4s and then a box that definitely wasn’t there that morning. He picks up the shiny clinical looking thing. The box has some pink on it and says ‘first response’, but it doesn’t look like a first aid kit. He reads the text, looks at the picture and then realizes what it is. He throws it back on the counter as though it has burned him and yells. 

“What the hell! Robby!” It comes out as a mixture of a cry for help and a death threat. If he’d ever heard Sid calling his name like that, he would have run a mile. But then his son is made of tougher stuff. “Robby Keene, come here right now or I swear I will-”

He hears the sound of light running feet and finally looks up from the box that until that moment has had him hypnotized. His eyes fall on Samantha LaRusso who looks just like he feels, a big mixture of shock and panic. 

His immediate reaction is to wonder what she’s doing there. Are Sam and Robby back together? Then his brain catches up with him and his first rational thought is that it’s better to make things absolutely clear. “This yours?” It almost sounds like an accusation, as though he’s found a bag of white powder and he nods towards the box. 

Sam stares at him and then makes a slight nod. Johnny’s face falls and he’s overwhelmed by defeat. “Oh, man, your dad’s going to kill me.” He can already picture LaRusso finding a way to blame him for this.

It feels surreal. All the way through his high school years, he managed to avoid having a teenage girl with a pregnancy test in his home. Not that Robby was much planned, but at least everyone involved was an adult, had at least graduated high school. 

Sam looks confused, then her gaze moves to the box, her lip trembles and though he can tell she’s fighting it, tears come into her eyes. 

Johnny doesn’t do crying. So much in life is shit, no reason why your shit would be so special you have to cry about it. If you are an easy crier, you might as well hang up your gi and leave the room. He knows Sam is tough, but he has to admit that if there is one situation that would be an exception, it might be this. Hell, he almost feels like crying. But he definitely won’t, and he won’t have her crying in his living room.

He throws a final look at the package and then quickly walks over to Sam, puts an arm around her and leads her to the couch to sit down and kneels down before her. “Hey, don’t cry,” he half begs half tells her.

The surreal feeling continues. He feels like the least suitable person to comfort her, this Valley princess with boyfriend, friends and family. He almost feels sorry for her that she has ended up in a situation where he is the person who will try to comfort her. What is she even doing there?

“It’s unopened, right?” He isn’t comfortable enough to mention it by name, but it is clear what he is referring to. She nods slightly. “So you don’t know.” Don’t know if she’s ruined her life yet. He remembers Katie from two years above him in high school who turned up for homecoming eight months pregnant. He can’t remember if she graduated. 

His face must have betrayed him because his words don’t seem to calm her at all and she leans over, hiding her face in her hands, crying even harder. Johnny is about to call out for Robby, but figures he probably isn’t there or he would have come running by now, yelling at him for making his girlfriend cry. 

Feeling he’s about to panic, he stands up and forces himself to take a deep breath before placing a hand on her shoulder. “Ok, that’s it, LaRusso! Calm down!” he calls, using his sensei voice.

It actually works. She calms down and looks up at him, but she doesn’t say anything. 

“Robby’s not here?” The tone is now less sensei and it is more of a statement than a question and mostly to make her focus, make her say something.

Sam takes a couple of short breaths and manages to sit up. She shakes her head. 

“He had a Spanish test,” she manages. 

Johnny nods, happy to know he knows Robby would still have classes and that Robby isn’t skipping school. Then he changes his mind and gets annoyed with his son. 

“He’s in class instead of here with you? How did you get in?”

Sam shakes her head again. “I didn’t want him to skip school. I told him I wasn’t feeling well, but that I didn’t want to go home, so he gave me his key and said I could come here.” At the mentioning of her home and probably the thought of her perfect family, the panic returns to her eyes and she looks up at Johnny, pleading with him. “Please, don’t tell my dad!”

Johnny thinks that maybe it isn’t ok for a parent such as himself to hide stuff like this from other parents, even if they are Daniel LaRusso. Probably not, but the poor girl looks terrified. They both know this is much worse than when she got drunk and Robby brought her over. And that time LaRusso kicked his door in. What will he do when he hears about this?

“No one is telling anyone anything just yet,” he promises, mostly to calm her down, but also because it is technically true. He gives her a light pat on the back. “Want something to drink?”

She nods and he walks over to the fridge, happy to have something to do. As he opens the door to the fridge, he hears Sam’s voice. 

“I drank most of the coke.” Johnny looks up at her in honest surprise and a bit annoyed. It doesn’t feel very much like the LaRusso princess to just let herself in and drink someone else’s coke, pregnant or not. “I tried to drink enough so that I would have to go, but . . .” She turns down her gaze. “Nothing yet,” she mumbles.

“Right, well, you can have what’s left,” Johnny mutters and pours the remaining coke in a glass that he makes sure is clean. He walks back and hands it to her. 

“Thank you.”

Johnny watches her drink. He tries to be a grownup and come up with what would be a parental way to deal with this, something parental to say. “So you and Robby are having sex?”

He regrets the question as soon as he asks it, a clear mistake of once again trying to make things clear, and regrets it even more when Sam in surprise spurts out the coke all over his carpet. 

“Sorry!” they both call out at the same time and Johnny jumps up to get some paper towels. 

This is so wrong. He can’t decide if it is the most ‘Dad’ or the least ‘Dad’ he’s ever been. Parents should talk to their children about sex, probably, not that his parents ever did. But he is pretty sure you should not talk about sex with your son’s girlfriend. Then again, he is almost mad with LaRusso for not having talked to Sam and Robby about safe sex. What kind of irresponsible parent is he, with two high schoolers under his roof? Thinking about it, this is definitely LaRusso’s fault rather than Johnny’s.

Sam is coughing, gratefully taking a napkin from Johnny to wipe her mouth. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to get weird,” he says, then looking up at her defensively from trying to get the coke out off the carpet. “I’m still learning how to be a good present parent, ok? This was a bit left field.”

Sam makes a tiny smile. “You’re much cooler than my parents would be.”

Johnny puts his head to the side, trying to figure out if that’s a good thing. He has to admit he is confused. Robby is smart and modern and Johnny is, without having any knowledge of it, willing to swear that sex-ed. is much better now than it was when he was a kid. Though maybe it isn’t. Maybe these kids get it all from the internet where no one can scare the shit out of them with the thoughts of unplanned pregnancies. 

And he knows Sam is meant to be just as smart as Robby, at least that’s what Robby says. Maybe this is her being smart, flattering his ego and then ask if she can stay there, hide in Robby’s room and never face her parents. He sighs, one thing at the time. 

“Well, your parents are pretty lame . . . And Robby will . . . I mean, if he is . . .” He stops himself, figuring he’s stepped in it again. He has heard there was trouble, and truth be told, he wasn’t fully aware of that Sam and Robby were back together. He isn’t sure they actually broke up, but he knows there has been trouble. Hell, for all he knows there is actually nothing going on between them and Robby has just tried to be a good friend. What if she’s back with Miguel? He shakes his head again, not wanting to think of any more potential high school drama. 

Like Sam could guess his thoughts, she answers slowly and quietly. “Just so you know, Mr. Lawrence. If I am . . . I mean Robby will be . . . There is no . . .” She blushes and can’t finish. 

Johnny is happy she looks away so she can’t see that he’s gone full red. God, how does LaRusso do it, having a daughter? He wants to reassure her, but bites his tongue before he can say ‘I know’, because even he knows that is definitely the wrong thing to say. What would that even mean? I know you haven’t been cheating on my son? I know you haven’t been with anyone else? They are both equally unthinkable things to say. 

He forces a smile and just nods. Then there is a knock on the door, and Johnny has never felt so relieved his entire life. He jumps up and decides that even if it’s LaRusso looking for his daughter, it will be a welcomed interruption. 

It isn’t LaRusso. It is Robby, which is definitely better, even if Johnny has the feeling it’s only postponing the inevitable. Robby looks pretty chill for a guy whose girlfriend has just bought a pregnancy test. 

“Dad, what’s up? I thought you’d be in the dojo all day.” Johnny tries again to come up with the right thing to say and he can see how his hesitation worries Robby. “Are you ok?” Robby asks with a bemused smile. “Sam was meant to come over. Is she here?” Robby talks faster and higher with every word.

Johnny nods. “You better come in.” 

Johnny steps out of the way and Robby walks in, giving his dad a confused look. When he sees Sam he drops his bag and hurries over, kneeling at her feet, placing his hands on her knees. 

“Hi, how are you feeling? Hey, what’s wrong?” He looks up at his dad half wondering half accusing, triggering Johnny’s defensive tone.

“Don’t look at me. The . . . The test’s over there.” He says ‘test’ as though it is a lethal weapon and gestures towards the counter. Robby looks even more confused, but not accusing anymore. Johnny takes advantage of his son’s silence. “Oh, and we’re going to have a talk later, about safe sex.”

Robby looks at his dad, then towards the counter and then at Sam, who looks like she tries to make herself invisible by putting her hands over her eyes.

Johnny’s eyes widen. He thought that Robby looked overly calm. Now he realizes that Robby didn’t know what was up, and that he’s just said ‘safe sex’ out loud, possibly for the first time in his life. Since when did he start to sound like a damn infomercial? 

“I’m late,” Sam whispers and Robby sinks down next to her on the couch, visibly in shock. 

“I can’t believe you weren’t careful,” Johnny scolds, looking at his son, finally being able to let out some of the annoyance and frustration he’s tried to spare the panicked girl. He quickly comes to realize that he does have the vocabulary to deal with the situation, like ‘test’, ‘safe sex’ and ‘careful’, and he is pretty sure he can get a couple of ‘responsibility’ and ‘consequences’ in there if he tries. 

For a moment he thinks that parenting is easy, but then his son looks up with dark eyes, looking just as annoyed as his dad sounds. 

“Oh, like you and mom, you mean?” he shoots back, but Johnny won’t back down at the insinuation. Robby might have been a surprise, but a surprise for which Johnny has always been grateful and he holds his son’s gaze. This has nothing to do with that. 

“We were,” Robby finally almost growls and then turns to Sam with a much gentler tone, taking her hand. “How late are you?”

Johnny can’t believe that his son is openly discussing his girlfriend’s period in a way that isn’t about PMS. It’s like those men who have no problems buying their girlfriends tampons at the supermarket. Times really have changed. But some things don’t, like the science behind a home pregnancy test. 

“Hey!” The two teens look up at him. “You have a test, and if you really were careful, it will be negative. No one’s pregnant until there are two blue lines on a stick.”

Seconds later, there is a harsh knock on the door. Johnny goes to open it and realizes in the process that he’s left the window open. And out there is Daniel LaRusso.

LaRusso doesn’t even say hi, just walks past Johnny and looks around the room. Johnny can see him putting two and two together, which isn’t very hard if he’s heard any of the conversation they’ve just had. For once in his life, LaRusso is stunned to silence and Johnny feels he has to do something, say something. 

“Ok, Daniel,” for some reason the situation demands that he calls the man by his first name. “I guess you heard me. Under the circumstances, they’ve done the right thing, bought a-a test.”

Johnny’s rambling voice makes Daniel finally find his own and he is staring at Sam. “You’re having sex?!”

Johnny can’t help but scoff. “No, she’s worried because she wrote a letter to the stork.”

Daniel sends him a death glare and a pointed warning finger. “Stay out of this!” Then he turns back to his daughter. “Sam . . . ,” he almost pleads as though he wants her to tell him that it’s all some kind of bad joke, but Sam won’t even look at him. “This is all your fault!”

Robby half rises from the couch like he is about to explain himself, but then it is clear by the second death glare that Daniel is talking to a very surprised Johnny. 

“My fault?” Even though Johnny has sort of expected the reaction, he still can’t find the logic behind it. 

“You’ve let them be together here, haven’t you?” It is true that Robby has started spending more time with his dad, and Sam has even been over for pizza night a couple of times. And yes, Robby has a key, and Johnny sometimes works late, so they could possibly . . . But still, that’s no . . . 

Johnny turns angry. Of all the bad reasons it could’ve been his fault, like being generally irresponsible or having set a bad example, this must be the worst. 

“Oh, please, this could have happened anywhere.” It is a universal truth that teenagers who want to have sex will find somewhere to do it. Still, Daniel looks doubtful. “What, just because they have separate rooms at your place? Just gives them more rooms to choose from. Not to mention that private dojo you have. Always wondered what that’s for.”

“No one is having sex in the dojo!” Daniel almost shouts back, appalled by the accusation. 

“Dad!” Sam and Robby call in unison, one more embarrassed, one more disgusted.

Then Robby speaks. “Dad, Mr. LaRusso, could you please leave us alone? Just for, just for an hour or two?”

Both dads are about to protest, but then Sam speaks up. “Or do you honestly expect me to pee on a stick in front of all of you?”

Sam has barely said the word ‘pee’ before Johnny grabs his car keys with one hand, Daniel with the other and heads for the door. There he stops and looks at his son. “No funny business,” he warns with a pointing finger. “And we will have that talk later.”

-

Once they are outdoors Daniel returns to his shocked state. “I can’t believe she’s having sex. What was she thinking?” 

Johnny is about to suggest ‘That Lawrence men are hot?’, but thinks there is a real possibility that Daniel might murder him, either immediately or later in his sleep, with absolutely no mercy. Instead he says. “Don’t know . . . Let’s go. I need a drink.”

Daniel hesitates. “I don’t think we should leave them.” They hear the sound of the window closing.

Johnny raises an eyebrow. They clearly aren’t wanted. “Don’t think we should stand out here spying on them. It’ll be fine, or, I mean, it couldn’t get much worse, could it?”

But Daniel isn’t convinced. “I don’t know, I feel I should call Amanda.”

Johnny groans, wondering if the man is actively trying to be this lame. Maybe lameness is considered to be a sign of good parenting. Still, he tries to reason with him. “They want a couple of hours to do the test. And Sam has a phone. She can call her mom if she wants. Think of it like this, best case scenario, Amanda never needs to know.”

“Course you would think that best case scenario involves lying,” Daniel mutters, but reluctantly agrees and Johnny drives them to the nearest bar.

“Two whisky and two beers, Coors,” he asks the bartender who nods and quickly serves them. 

Daniel downs his cheap whisky in one go before Johnny has time to stop him. “Woah, easy there, she’s not pregnant yet.”

The bartender gives them a strange look, but clearly decides that openly eavesdropping would be unprofessional and starts cleaning the bar. 

Daniel coughs at the strong drink. “You don’t understand, Johnny. She’s my little girl, and she . . . I can’t believe she’s having sex.” He hides his face in his folded arms on the bar desk. “God, unprotected sex, she’s supposed to be smarter than that. Don’t they teach them anything in school these days? I mean, even we were taught to . . . at least be careful.” 

Actually, if Johnny remembers correctly, the sex-ed. in their days mostly consisted of ‘don’t have sex.’ Not that anyone followed that if they could help it. 

“Well, according to Robby, they were.”

It’s an honest attempt to reassure him, but Daniel sits up straight and gives him a dark look. “You knew?”

“Not before today,” Johnny answers quickly and truthfully, though the full truth is that he has suspected it, if for no other reason than that was what he was up to at that age. Not necessarily that the kids were having sex with each other, but if not with each other, then with other people. Again, such a weird thought, and he’s more and more convinced that it’s all LaRusso’s fault.

Daniel sighs. “I brought this on myself, didn’t I? Letting Robby move in, two sixteen year olds in the same house. Real smart.”

Johnny is about to agree, but for some reason the situation has instilled a sense of solidarity in him. “You couldn’t have known. She was seeing Miguel at the time, wasn’t she?”

“Yes, maybe, or had they broken up by then?” Daniel shakes his head. “I don’t know. No one tells me anything! And pregnancy tests . . . Frankly, I can’t believe they came to you.”

Daniel sounds embarrassed and disappointed, like Johnny has bested him on the mat, but there is also a tint of hurt. Johnny tries to not be too pleased about that. 

“What can I say? I’m a cool dad . . .” Then he takes pity on him, deciding not to tell that Sam begged him not to tell him. “If it makes you feel any better, they probably didn’t expect me to be there. How come you were? Ah, don’t tell me, tracked her phone.” Daniel makes a reluctant half nod. “You psycho,” Johnny smiles and takes a mouthful of his beer. 

“Hey, she was skipping school and I was worried, with good reason as it turned out. I’m a good parent.”

Johnny chuckles with his ‘yeah, yeah, whatever’-attitude he often uses when dealing with Daniel. “So what do we do, if she’s, if they . . . Shotgun wedding?”

Daniel lets out a nervous laughter. “Well, as much as I’d love to be related to you.”

Johnny almost chokes on his beer. “God, hadn’t thought of that, hell no . . . No offense, but that would just be too fucked up.” 

Daniel doesn’t look too offended, if the circumstances were different, he would even have laughed. “Anyway, I thought you said no one’s pregnant until there are two blue lines?”

Johnny is pleasantly surprised that Daniel has taken his wisdom to heart. He glances at his watch. “Well, that was twenty minutes ago . . . You might be a granddad by now.” He has some more of his beer. 

“Hey, if I am, so are you, granddad . . . I need to tell Amanda that Sam is sexually active.”

Johnny can’t help but laugh. “Yeah, have fun with that,” he says with an amused grin. 

Daniel refuses to be affected. He is a responsible parent. “Shouldn’t you tell Shannon? About Robby?”

Johnny looks at the other man, so smart and so stupid all at once. Then he remembers that parenting is something Daniel often does quite well and that maybe he should at least consider the advice. 

“Nah . . . Think she already knows.” Truth be told, even if they haven’t had the talk, he’s taken it for granted that Robby’s having sex. At least he hasn’t assumed he isn’t having sex just because Shan hasn’t told him otherwise. “I’ll have a talk with him though.”

Two beers later they decide that Robby’s ‘an hour or two’ can be covered by an hour and thirteen minutes. Johnny drives them back, trying real hard and failing to respect the speed limit. 

-

Daniel gets out of the car and waits for Jonny to do the same. Then they walk up to the door, none of them really knowing what would be the right move. The decision is made for them two seconds later when Robby opens the door. 

He looks annoyed. “I thought I asked you to give us a couple of hours.”

“Actually, you said an hour or two,” Daniel corrects him, while Johnny lights up in a relieved smile.

“So, negative then?” Daniel looks surprised at him, but Jonny shrugs. “Think he would have bothered being annoyed with us if it wasn’t?”

Robby makes a small guilty smile. “He’s right, Mr. LaRusso . . . Sorry about all the drama.”

He lets them in and they see Sam sitting on the couch eating pizza that she and Robby must have ordered while they’ve been to the bar. Gone is the panicked girl from earlier and she looks relaxed and happy, if a bit tired. Daniel hurries over to her, sitting down, placing his arms around her. 

“Hi, sweetheart.” 

Sam hugs him back. “Hi, Dad . . . Sorry I scared you.”

Daniel shakes his head. “Not as scared as you must have been. I’m sorry I handled it badly.”

Johnny and Robby watch the scene, then Johnny turns hesitantly to the son. “You ok?”

Robby makes a small smile and nods. “Yeah . . . You want some pizza?”

“Why don’t we go out and eat?” Daniel suggests to everyone and no one with an enthusiasm that is clearly compensating for something. 

Sam sinks further into the couch. “Or we could just order more pizza?” She doesn’t look at her dad, but rather at Johnny and Johnny gives her a silent promise not to tell her dad how freaked out she was earlier. He nods at her. 

“Good plan. Robby and I’ll get them.” They’re out the door when they hear Daniel calling after them. 

“Get them from the . . .”

“Can’t hear you!” Johnny calls back, not wanting to know what fancy place Daniel is about to suggest. He knows where there are good pizzas. 

Once he and Robby are in the car Johnny feels it is a good time to have that talk. 

“So,” Johnny begins.

“So,” Robby answers, clearly guessing where this is heading, but doesn’t seem to object too much. 

“You’re having sex,” Johnny states. 

Robby looks at him with a half skeptical half disappointed look. “You are not going to be weird about it, are you?”

“Course not.” Johnny still considers himself the cool dad. Sam told him he is much cooler than Daniel and he plans to remain so. “I mean, I was having sex at your age.”

“Ew, Dad,” Robby scolds and Johnny quickly retreats.

“But this is not about me, sorry. You are having sex.”

Robby, now almost through his embarrassment, makes an amused smile. “Yes, we’ve covered that already.”

“And you are safe, protected.”

“Yes,” Robby answers clearly and firmly, as if he is answering routine questions from a police officer. Johnny gives his son a questioning look that lets his son know that he doesn’t believe that they were fully protected or today wouldn’t have happened. Robby sighs. “Nothing is at hundred percent. She hadn’t had sex before and then she was late. She got nervous.”

“Oh, and you weren’t?” Johnny teases because it is easier than dealing with the fact that Daniel’s daughter has lost her virginity to his son. He really doesn’t want to think about that. 

“Course I was,” Robby answers, but Johnny can tell that he’s made a quick recovery. Hopefully he will remember the feeling he had when he realized that Sam had bought a test. “But not as bad as her.” He makes a thoughtful pause and then continues. “She said you were really cool about it . . . thank you.”

“Well, anytime,” Johnny mumbles, almost a bit embarrassed, keeping his eyes on the road. He isn’t sure he’s been very cool about it. Then he changes his mind. “Scratch that, not anytime. You two are not old enough to have a kid. You have . . . college and shit before you . . . That’s the chapter after that. ”

“What are you saying? That we can’t have sex?” Robby’s tone makes it clear how ridiculous that is. To his surprise, his dad laughs at him.

“Good luck with that now when LaRusso knows.”

Robby turns serious and silent and Johnny can read the unspoken question. Would Daniel still let Robby stay or would he kick him out over this? Johnny quickly decides that if LaRusso does, then he will kick LaRusso’s ass. Deciding to have a little faith, he forces the conversation to move on. 

“No, I’m not saying that, just . . . continue to be careful, and safe, respect her feelings and boundaries.” Fuck, he sounds like a stupid infomercial again. Worse, he sounds like Daniel. How can one say these things without sounding totally lame? Fuck it, it is more important that the things are said. He throws a searching look at his son as he turns left for the parking lot outside the pizza place and swiftly parks the car. 

“Am I missing something?”

Robby looks at him with something that’s almost surprise and maybe even a bit proud. “You’re doing great, Dad.”

Feeling the conversation will end the moment they get out of the car, Johnny tries to come up with more things an infomercial would say. “Of course, she should respect your feelings and boundaries as well.”

He sounds like he reads from a script. Robby lets out a chuckle and nods. “She does.”

Johnny makes a happy sigh and nods back, feeling he is on a roll. What would be some good final words? “And try to take things slow. Remember she has less experience than you.”

Robby has been about to get out of the car, but now he turns back to his dad. “What makes you say that?”

“Well, I assume you . . .” One look at Robby makes Johnny think of that stupid saying, that assume makes an ass of you and me. 

Robby looks somewhere between embarrassed and amused, mixed with defiance that dares Johnny to say the wrong thing. He holds his dad’s gaze for a moment, but all he finds there is love and support and maybe a bit apprehension. Then he looks out the window. “No, it was . . . It was my first time too.”

Johnny isn’t sure how to react. He can’t do what Daniel did, acting shocked that his son is having sex. And being shocked that his son hasn’t been having sex feels stupid. His son has lost his virginity to Daniel’s daughter. Fuck! He should just stop thinking all together if this is all his brain can focus on. 

“Well, in that case . . .” he thinks about it for a bit, what he’s just said, and then smiles. “Except that last part, I think all the things I said still apply.”

Robby makes a relieved smile and nods. “Thanks, Dad.” He gets out of the car, heading for the pizza parlor. 

Johnny smiles to himself. There might be hope for him as a parent after all. Then a thought hits him and he almost bangs his head against the steering wheel. Fuck! Does this mean he has to tell Shan?


End file.
